Tu Culpa
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Hatsune Miku es una chica que vuelve a su pueblo hace ya unos meses. Podrá empezar una nueva vida? O sera atormentada por el pasado?
1. Capitulo 1

**Wiiii ahora empece con este fic de mi segunda pareja favorita KaitoxMiku**

**Me esforzare mucho en este, lo prometo n.n**

Capitulo 1

El viento es muy helado, aquí estoy yo…llorando por aquel hombre que una vez fue mi alma gemela, pero simplemente me engañaba en mentiras.

-Miku! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! Se escucho una voz de una mujer.

-Ya voy! Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, 16 años. Vivo con mis padres y con mi hermano Mikuo, el cual ya nunca veo, desde que empezó a trabajar. Y pues, lo extraño mucho, en especial en momentos como estos…

-Muy bien, ya voy saliendo, nos vemos Papa y Mama! Dijo Miku corriendo con la tostada en la boca.

-Por que…por que diablos siempre me pasan cosas malas a mi, si no fuera por ese tonto…quizás… En ese instante Miku choco contra algo que la dejo en el suelo.

-Auchi, auchi.

-Estas bien? Perdón fue mi error no verte. Dijo un chico peliazul sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano para poder levantarla.

-No te preocupes, en realidad yo fui la tonta.

-Si no fuera mucha la molestia, podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Oh….claro….Hatsune Miku, es un placer. Dijo Miku sonriéndole al peliazul.

-Yo soy Shion Kaito, el placer es mio Hatsune-chan. Dijo Kaito sonriéndole.

-Oh…demonios, se me hace tarde, perdón que deje hasta aquí la conversación, ya podremos hablar en otro momento, Shion-kun, nos vemos. Dijo Miku corriendo.

-Así que…Hatsune Miku eh….parece que este año será genial. Dijo Kaito en voz baja y sonriendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Miku había llegado justo a tiempo, para empezar las clases. Se sentó en su banca y se relajo, pero al cabo de dos segundos fue interrumpida por una chica de pelo verde la cual le había hecho una palmada en la espalda.

-Buenos días, Miku-chan!

-Buenos días, Gumi-chan…Dijo Miku muy cansada.

-Que es esa actitud, por que estas así?

-Pasaron muchas cosas hoy, mas tarde te lo digo.

Gumi empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Miku, solo para que le contara.

-Vamos Miku-chan. Si me dices me detendré…

-Jajajaja, por favor detente, sabes que soy muy cosquillosa, jajajaja.

Esta chica es Megpoid Gumi, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, siempre que estaba triste o llorando ella siempre estaba para mí, pero desde que me fui hace 5 años, quizás pienso que ya no es lo mismo….

-Vamos dímelo…

Al mismo instante Gumi es golpeada con un periódico doblado en la cabeza.

-Auuuu, eres muy cruel, Luka-chan! Dijo Gumi sobándose la cabeza.

-Es lo que te mereces por obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere. Buenos días, Miku. Dijo la pelirosa.

-Buenos días, Luka y gracias por salvarme. Dijo Miku haciéndole reverencia a Luka.

-No hay de que, sabes que si ella te molesta de nuevo….en ese momento a Luka le sale un aura siniestra.

-TE MATARE! Le dijo con voz tenebrosa y una mirada de psicópata Luka a Gumi.

-Ahhhhhhhh! Gumi saliendo huyendo del salón a toda velocidad y Luka la salió persiguiendo.

-Oye! No te escapes!

-Ah, por fin se han ido.

La chica que acaban de ver es Megurine Luka, también era una de mis amigas de la infancia, pero mantuve mas contacto con ella, ya que, nuestros padres eran muy amigos, entonces nos iban a visitar siempre que podían. Aunque en este tiempo he visto que Luka se ha vuelto una sádica.

Después de unos minutos el profesor entro a la sala y tras 2 segundos llega Gumi todavía corriendo de Luka.

-SENSEI! SALVEME!

-JAJAJA! NO TE ESCAPARAS ESTA VEZ!

-Muy bien, alto las dos, o las enviare a clases extras! Dijo el profesor.

-Bien….Dijeron las dos chicas con la mirada baja y sentándose en sus respectivos puestos.

-Clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase. Bien, por favor, pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se vio como iba entrando un chico con un bolso azul, con una bufanda, peliazul y con lentes.

-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Shion Kaito, espero puedan cuidar de mi. Dijo Kaito sonriéndoles a toda la clase.

En ese instante Miku escucho su nombre y al verlo, se levanto de su asiento sorprendida, le apunto con su dedo.

-EHHHHHHHHHHH, P-PERO SI ERAS EL DE ANTES!

-Oh, vaya…al parecer nos ha tocado la misma clase, Hatsune-chan!

Después de unos segundos se escuchaban murmullos como ''Se conocen?'' ''Hatsune esta saliendo con una belleza de chico, que envidia'' y cosas así. Miku con toda la cara roja, se volvió a sentar y se tapo con su libro de Historia.

-Pues bien, Shion-kun, puedes escoger donde sentarte. Dijo el profesor mientras volvía a agarrar el plumón para seguir con la clase.

Después de ese suceso, Miku deseaba no verlo todavía, estaba todavía muy avergonzada para hablar con el. Pero al parecer el no quiso lo mismo.

-Hola, Hatsune-chan, al parecer seré tu nuevo compañero de banca. Dijo Kaito sonriéndole a Miku.

-E-EHHHH! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

**Muy bien hasta acá lo dejo**

**Dejen Reviews, Vegetales, La cuenta de sus padres en el banco (?)**

**OK NO ._. xDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aquí**** llego el otro capitulo xDDD**  
**Perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, es que la escuela me tenia estresado y me quitaba la inspiración.**

**Bueno no los interrumpo mas.**

Capitulo 2

Después de un día agotador de clases, Miku llego a su hogar y la recibió nada menos que su hermano Mikuo.

-Bienvenida, Miku-nee

-M-Mikuo-nii…..En ese instante Miku corrió a abrazarlo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mikuo-nii, me alegro mucho, que estés aquí.

-Jeje…tanto me extrañaste?

-Si….y mucho. Dijo Miku aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Miku y Mikuo están en la sala de estar con toda la familia, donde ve una chica, que de seguro, venia con el.

-Etto...Familia, quiero presentarles a….Lily, mi novia.

Miku al escuchar eso, quedo algo impactada, no podía creerlo, Mikuo, su hermano que tanto apreciaba y quería, se iria de su lado, para estar con otra mujer.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lily, espero que me acepten. Dijo Lily, nerviosa.

Los padres parecen contentos, pero Miku estaba shockeada, todavía no quería creerlo. Se mordió los labios y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, llorando, dejando con llave la puerta. Se tiro en su cama a llorar sin parar hasta quedarse dormida.

Al siguiente día, Miku ve su despertador, eran las 7:30 AM, solo le quedaban 30 minutos para poder llegar a tiempo a clases, pero ella, tranquilamente, tomo sus cosas y bajo. Donde se encontraba Mikuo y Lily, quienes estaban tomando desayuno.

-Ah, Miku-nee, buenos días

-B-Buenos días. Dijo Lily algo nerviosa.

Pero Miku siguió hasta la puerta principal y salio de casa, sin decir nada.

-Mikuo…tu hermana siempre es así?

-No…es muy raro, verla así, ella siempre a sido una chica muy animada y alegre.

-Es mi culpa….

-No, nada de eso, ella jamás odiaría a alguien.

-Entonces…?

-Debió haber sido por lo que paso, en nuestra antigua casa…

-Antigua casa?

-Si, antes de llegar aquí, nosotros vivíamos en otra zona, en donde Miku, conoció el amor, pero…tuvo sus consecuencias.

-Ya veo…pero…por que se comporto así?

-Miku siempre quiso un novio, que estuviera ahí, con ella, siempre…pero al parecer ella no soporta ver a otras parejas, mientras ella esta sola.

-Oh…que triste por ella.

-Ella es una chica fuerte…ha soportado, un tema muy grave en una relación…Infidelidad

-Pero…como es eso posible?

-El chico con el que salía, donde vivíamos antes, se llamaba Len, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, salían juntos y todo….pero un día, ella lo vio con su mejor amiga del barrio, Rin, estaban besándose, y Miku les grito a los dos y se fue llorando para casa. Desde ese momento, que Miku, no soporta el estar sola.

Mikuo le seguía contando partes de la vida de Miku a Lily, quien escuchaba atentamente.

Después de un rato, Miku había llegado a la escuela y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Entro a clases, donde estaban Gumi y Luka para variar haciendo estupideces.

-Buenos días, Gumi-chan, Luka-chan.

-Buenos días, Miku-chan. Dijeron las dos chicas.

Miku fue a sentarse a su banca y vio su mochila, no había traído nada. Al instante Kaito, llego y sentó al lado de Miku.

-Buenos días, Hatsune-chan.

-B-Buenos días, Shion-kun. Dijo Miku algo roja.

-Que sucede?

-Emmmm….no me he traído mi cuaderno. Dijo Miku con un tono triste.

-Oh…bueno, que le podemos hacer. Kaito saco un cuaderno de su bolso y se lo dio a Miku.

-Aquí tienes.

-G-Gracias…ya te lo pagare.

-No es necesario, este es un regalo, para ti, Hatsune-chan. Dijo Kaito sonriendo, lo que provoco que el corazón de Miku se acelerara.

-Q-Que es este sentimiento, es tan calido y se siente bien…Dijo Miku en su mente.

Pasados unos segundos se escucha la puerta abrirse y entra el profesor a aula.

Al cabo de 3 horas, el timbre suena, y es hora del almuerzo. El profesor se retira y Kaito sale del aula.

-Nee, Nee Miku-chan…quieres que comamos juntas? Dijo Gumi alegremente.

-Gumi, Miku comerá conmigo. Dijo Luka interrumpiendo a Gumi.

-Eh? Pero si podemos comer todas juntas.

-Has traído tu almuerzo?

-Claro que si. Gumi se dirige a su banca, y va a buscar su almuerzo en su bolso, pero no estaba.

-Eh? EH? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MI ALMUERZO NO ESTA, DEMONIOS, NO LO PUSE EN EL BOLSO AYER!

-JOJOJO. Luka se empezó a reír de Gumi.

Miku después salió del aula, aun no se sentía del todo bien, tras ver a Mikuo con novia, y ponerse a pensar que eso lo tubo alguna vez. Fue a la azotea, a respirar, y se encontró con Kaito ahí.

-Ah, Hatsune-chan, que haces aquí? Pregunto Kaito mientras comía.

-Shion-kun…etto…solo vine a tomar algo de aire fresco y tu?

-Ammm…pues, vine a almorzar aquí, es el único lugar en la escuela, en donde yo me puedo sentir bien.

-Ya veo…

Se hizo el silencio, Miku no sabia que decirle a Kaito.

-Esto….Shion-kun….

Justo la campana de entrada suena.

-Oh, ya es hora de entrar a clases, vamos Hatsune-chan.

-S-Si

-Pasa algo?

-N-No…nada….

Kaito en ese momento, toma la mano de Miku y bajan hacia su aula.

-Shion-kun…dime que es este sentimiento, tan reconfortante que tengo…mi corazón se acelera y mucho….y esta muy calido…..Dijo Miku en su mente mientras sonreirá y entraban al aula.

**Bueno hasta acá no mas**

**Criticas, tortazos, reviews, dejen de todo xDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hallo, aquí les traigo otro capitulo recien salido del horno (?) xDDD**  
**Bueno, para futuro, pienso decir que empezare con un Fic de Touhou, para que después lo lean.**

**Bueno eso...ahora LEAN! **

Capitulo 3

Era un día de Sabado por la mañana y Miku estaba en su habitación.

-Por que…por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…Kaito…Se dijo Miku en su habitación en voz baja mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Miku! Luka ha venido a verte! Dijo Mikuo mientras abria la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-B-Bien…voy de enseguida, Onii-chan.

Mikuo cerró la puerta y Miku de enseguida empezó a vestirse. A los 3 minutos, ya estaba lista, salió de su habitación y se encontró con Luka en la entrada principal.

-Oh, Luka, hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Dijo Miku sonriéndole.

-Si, bueno, he venido a verte…y pues…

-Eh? Que pasa, Luka-chan?

-Veras…es que…recuerdas a tu vecino?

-Si, los Kamuis, una familia muy prestigiosa.

-Pues…quería saber…si puedes llamar a…

-Oh…ya veo…en ese entonces Miku había puesto una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces te gusta, Gakupo-san?

-EH? N-NO, NO ES ESO…ES QUE…

-Vamos Luka-chan, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Jajaja…creo que tienes algo de razón…Luka después se dijo en su mente.

-Que raro…Miku, no reacciono mal o se desanimo cuando supo esto…acaso…ya habrá encontrado a alguien?

-Bien, Luka-chan, te ayudare con el, pero con una condición. Dijo Miku señalándole su dedo.

-Bueno.

-Quiero que…ME COMPRES MUCHOS CHOCOLATES!

Luka quedo no muy sorprendida por la respuesta de Miku, es mas, a ella le encantaban los chocolates, era mas que obvio que se los pediría.

-Bien, trato hecho.

Miku y Luka salieron y se dirigieron a la casa de los Kamuis, donde Miku, toco la puerta y le abrió un señor fortachón.

-Hola, esta Kamui-kun? Pregunto Miku al fortachón el cual le respondió.

-Si, señorita, de enseguida viene. Dijo el fortachón cerrando la puerta.

A los 2 minutos de espera, salió un chico de pelo morado, con una cola de caballo, como su familia es descendiente de samuráis, él ha tomado el linaje de la familia, muy enserio.

-Hola, Miku-chan, cuanto tiempo. Dijo el chico.

-Hola Gakupo-kun! Gomene, últimamente me ha sucedido de todo y no he podido salir.

-H-Hola, K-Kamui-kun! Dijo Luka quien estaba atrás de Miku nerviosa.

-Oh, por que te escondes ahí? Gakupo de inmediato la tomo del brazo y la abrazo.

-K-Kamui-kun? Dijo Luka sonrojándose.

-Gakupo-kun, Luka-chan vamos al parque! Dijo Miku con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

-P-Pero….

-Y tu, Miku-chan? No iras con alguien mas?

-Pues, si, pensaba ir con alguien…pero…ni siquiera se donde vive…

-Mmmm y me podrías decir como se llama?

-Claro, pero…En ese momento Miku se llevo a Gakupo a una esquina para contarle, ya que Luka no quería que supiera, aun que era Kaito.

-Bien, este parece un buen lugar…etto…Miku empezó a sonrojarse y sentía vergüenza.

-Miku…estate tranquila.

-S-Si…bien…se llama…Shion Kaito. Le susurro al oído a Gakupo.

-S-Shion….Kaito?

-S-Si….

Pasaron unos segundos y Gakupo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que Luka se estaba acercando.

-Miku, debiste decírmelo antes, es mi mejor amigo.

Miku quedo totalmente embobada…su vecino…era el mejor amigo de Kaito? No lo podía creer estaba a pasos de su casa, quien tendría la respuesta a aquel chico.

-Bien Miku, iremos de enseguida a buscarlo. Y justo cuando Luka llega, Gakupo la toma del brazo y le dice a Miku que la siga, quien gustosamente lo sigue. Pasaron unos 10 minutos, y por fin habían llegado a su destino.

-Aquí es Miku-chan. Dijo Gakupo mirando a Miku esperanzada. Luka estaba totalmente roja y muy mareada por ajetreado viaje. Miku se acerca al pórtico y toca el timbre. Se escucha la voz de una mujer a los segundos después diciendo.

-Si?

-Emmm….se encontrara Shion Kaito?

-Si…quien eres?

-S-Soy Hatsune Miku, una compañera de clases de el…

Después de esa corta conversación se ve el pórtico abrirse automáticamente y apareció un señor mayor, tenia pinta de sirviente, diciéndoles que lo sigan. Tras una caminata de 3 minutos, llegaron a la casa de Kaito, era una mansión. Todos excepto Gakupo, quien en muchas ocasiones había venido bastantes veces, se sorprendieron.

-WOW…Shion-kun tiene una casa muy hermosa. Dijo Miku emocionada.

-HOLA! Se escucha la voz de una chica, quien Miku, se da la vuelta a escuchar la voz, pero es impactada por un abrazo de la misma chica.

-AHHHHH! ERES MUY KAWAIIIII! TÚ DEBES SER LA NOVIA DE KAITO-NII! Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Miku, casi asfixiándola.

-Emmm….Shion-chan….podrías por favor soltarla? La vas a matar si sigues así. Dijo Gakupo tranquilamente, pero algo preocupado.

-Ah? Gakupo-kun, cuanto tiempo! La chica suelta a Miku, y saluda a Gakupo.

-Maa! Esta chica tan moe, es tu novia! Dijo la chica señalando a Luka.

Luka se quedo totalmente roja y se desmayo ante la respuesta de la chica. Gakupo la tomo en brazos y la lleva en su espalda, y le responde a la chica.

-Espero que lo sea. Dijo Gakupo sonriéndole a la chica. Miku quedo totalmente imaginativa, si Gakupo y Luka, se amaban, entonces por que no se lo dicen? Aunque Miku no estaba en la mejor posición para opinar sobre eso.

-Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado formalmente ante ti. Mi nombre es Shion Kaiko, un gusto conocerte Hatsune Miku-chan! Dijo Kaiko alegremente con una sonrisa.

-E-El placer es mio. Miku pensó 'Ella es hermosa, igual que su hermano…QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, NO ES EL MOMENTO DE HACER ESTO AHORA!'

-Bien, vamos, pasen. Dijo Kaiko llevándolos a la entrada de la mansión. La mansión era increíblemente parecida a las casas de la aristocracia Británica, muy elegante y refinada.

-Bien…pueden sentarse por aquí por mientras yo voy por Kaito-nii. Dijo Kaiko subiendo las escaleras que parecían de cristal. Pero sienten que son observados por alguien o algo.

-Tch…al parecer el niñato de Kaito…sabe jugar bien….muy bien…ya veremos…de que esta hecha.

**Hasta acá queda owo**

**Dejen Reviews y Criticas**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno, hace tiempo que no tomaba muy enserio este fic, haré lo posible por recuperar la idea central.**

**Perdonen lo poco, intentare escribir mas, esto de los estudios, no me deja mucho xD**

Capitulo 4

Pasaron unos minutos, para que Kaiko volviera con Kaito y al ver a Miku se sorprendió.

-B-Buenos días, Shion-kun. Dijo Miku muy feliz y emocionada al verlo.

-Buenos días, Hatsune-chan.

Después de eso, se sienten unos pasos fuertes que venían de las escaleras y después de unos segundos, esos pasos llegan a la sala donde están todos.

-Buenos días a todos. Dijo un chico pelirrojo, muy parecido a Kaito.

-Akaito-nii, tu también quieres conocer a la novia de Kaito-nii? Dijo Kaiko al pelirrojo, mientras Kaito y Miku estaban totalmente rojos.

-Oh…Kaito, no sabia que esta era tu novia…Akaito se acerco a Miku y se reverencio ante ella y beso su mano.

-Es un placer conocer a tan hermosa princesa. Dijo Akaito.

Miku estaba avergonzada ante tales palabras del pelirrojo, al parecer el chico era tan guapo como Kaito, solo que se veía un poco mayor que Kaito.

Gakupo miro a Akaito fijamente, como si supiera de lo que habría hecho hace mucho.

-Bien, ahora que todo el mundo se conoce, por que no vamos al comedor, seguro ustedes no han desayunado. Dijo Kaiko levantando la mano alegremente.

-No es necesario que hagáis esto, Shion-chan…Pero el estomago de Miku empezó a sonar, señalando que mentía, tenia mucha hambre.

-Oh…no debes sentirte mal, Hatsune-chan, venga vamos. Dijo Kaito.

-B-Bueno…si Shion-kun lo dice…

Akaito sonreía pícaramente y Gakupo todavía le lanzaba esa mirada fija, mientras despertaba a Luka del desmayo.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos ya habían tomado desayuno junto con los Shion.

-Hatsune-chan, quieres ver toda la casa? Pregunto Kaito a Miku.

-S-Si, si fueras tan amable, Shion-kun!

Kaito tomo la mano de Miku y se la llevo por toda la casa. En ese entonces Kaiko ya había partido para psicopatear a su hermano. Akaito todavía estaba en la mesa, y Gakupo lo miraba fijamente.

-Kamui-kun? Pasa algo? Pregunto Luka, ya que verlo tan seriamente era muy raro para ella.

-Ah? No, no pasa nada, Megurine-chan, vamos con ellos, seguramente también deseas ver la casa. Gakupo tomo de la misma forma que antes a Luka y se la llevo, Luka estaba toda roja, que volvió a desmayarse.

-Oh, así que es Hatsune Miku, eh? Bien, si tu novia pasa por mi prueba, creo que la dejare pasar. Akaito empezó a reírse.

**Hasta acá llega**

**Dejen Reviews y su licencia de conducir xDD**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
